


Beg for it

by Cadoan



Series: The City of Lights [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "I want you to fuck me Bruce." Oswald tightened his grip on Bruce's cock, squeezing the erection almost painfully hard. Bruce instinctively arched a bit forward, into the touch, and Oswald's eyes widened just the slightest in pleased surprise before he regained his previous sinful look. "Oh, you like the idea of that, pretty boy?"
Set in Episode 3 in Batman - The Telltale Series. Only smut, filthy fantastic smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my fic "Such a good boy".
> 
> I am not sure what it is with Bruce's innocent face in this game that just wants me to corrupt him like this.

"This way Bruce."

Regina walked past Bruce, heading towards the door. Oswald was looking intently at him, gaze sharp and piercing. Bruce's pulse was quick, and he tried to hide it best he could. He turned around and started following the chairwoman, clutching the pocket watch in his hand. He needed to get out of here, needed to talk to Alfred and Lucius and he needed to do damage control and make sure that the Batcave wasn't compromised and-

"No, Regina, let the man stay." Both Regina and Bruce halted. Regina turned around and looked and Oswald. "But, Cobblepot, sir...?" Bruce took a few seconds making sure that his face was neutral before he also turned around. Oswald waved dismissively with his hand towards them both, looking amused.

"I want to speak with him, Regina. He's been CEO for a long time, and I'm sure he's got plenty of tips for me that will make this arrangement more... _pleasureable_  for everyone involved." Oswald held Bruce's gaze when he said that, and a shiver ran down Bruce's spine. Regina made a sound as if she was starting to protest, but she stayed quiet. Then, she nodded and turned around on his heel. Bruce stood very still. He listened as the door opened and closed again. Oswald didn't let go of his gaze even once, almost unblinking. Once they were alone, Oswald's face turned into a big grin.

"Bruce, must say that your office is lovely."

Bruce clenched his teeth and nodded.

"Yes, it's very nice. I hope you will find it suitable for you during your time as CEO."

Oswald tilted his head slitghly to the left, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." His voice dropped low, suggestive, and Bruce bit the inside of his cheek. Oswald's eyes shone with something dark, something mischievous, and he indicated with his head for Bruce to come over. "Come here."

Again, Bruce did as told. He put the hand holding the pocket watch in his pocket, squeezing hard. He could just make a run for it. It wouldn't take him many seconds to get outside of the office and then he would be outside of the building in a few minutes. But, even as he thought this, his legs carried him not towards the door, but closer to Oswald. The seated man kept holding his gaze, and Bruce had to swallow thickly as he came to a stop right before the desk Oswald was sitting at. Oswald stood and walked around the desk, coming to a stop in between Bruce and the piece of furniture. He lifted his hand and placed it on Bruce's crotch, smiling wickedly. Bruce's cock jumped to life almost immediately, starting to fill with blood, thickening. 

"You know, it's been a very long time since our meeting in the park..." Oswald spoke fleetingly, as if it was nothing, but they both knew what his words really meant. Bruce didn't acknowledge, didn't move. Oswald unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around the quickly hardening member. "I'm feeling like you don't want to see me. Are you angry with me?" He started moving his hand up and down, stroking with a maddeningly slow pace. Bruce stayed silent, let himself be worked over by that expert hand. They stood in silence for a while, Oswald squeezing and pulling and pushing the tip of his thumb into the Bruce's slit in just the right way. Then, suddenly, he spoke.

"I want you to fuck me Bruce." Oswald tightened his grip on Bruce's cock, squeezing the erection almost painfully hard. Bruce instinctively arched a bit forward, into the touch, and Oswald's eyes widened just the slightest in pleased surprise before he regained his previous sinful look. "Oh, you like the idea of that, pretty boy? Oswald pressed himself as close as he could to the larger man, and Bruce could feel the man's cock digging into the inside of his thigh. Oswald swiped his hand across the head of Bruce's cock, spreading the precum as he spoke. "You like the idea of being inside me? Of burying your long, hard cock in my arse and filling me up?"

Bruce couldn't think, couldn't speak, his mind clouded with lust and sex and, god- It was so depraved, the way Oswald spoke, and he couldn't help the way his body reacted to it, the way his thighs twitched and his cock ached.

"Because you know Bruce, your cock really is glorious. Gorgeous. Just like you. And you know what, I am feeling nice today, so I will _let_  you fuck me today. I will let you fuck me right here on your desk as a little... good bye gift to you, and a welcoming treat for me. "

Oswald suddenly let go of him and pushed him away, an almost gentle little push just to make a bit of space between them. Then, he pulled down his pants the last little bit. The man's cock sprang fully free and Bruce's mouth watered at the sight. He could only look at it for a second or so though, because Oswald turned around and leaned forward onto the desk, propping up on an elbow. He looked back at Bruce, spreading his legs just the slightest.

"But, Bruce, before that, you will have to earn it." Oswald reached back with the arm he wasn't propped up on and grabbed ahold of his own asscheek. Then, he pulled it slightly to the side, exposing the pink puckered opening. "You need to be a real good boy first and make me feel good before you get to fuck me, okay?"

Oh god, the twitch in Bruce's cock was so violent it almost hurt. He looked from Oswald's face to his ass a couple of times, standing completely still. Oswald eventually gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "You're boring me. Do you want to dissapoint me Bruce? Is that what you want?"

He immediately sank to his knees at that, grabbing ahold of both of Oswald's asscheeks and spreading them apart, exposing the opening. He looked at it for a slight moment before leaning in a pressing his tongue to the opening. He started eating it with all the restraint of a starving man finally being fed, and he was rewarded with a hiss and long moan from Oswald that rushed through Bruce as pure satisfaction.

"Oh Bruce, I should have you do this more often..." Oswald cooed above him, pushing his ass back towards his face. "You were always so _good_  at eating me out, you know that?" Bruce sucked and licked and pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, desperate for more praise. He wanted _more_ , wanted Oswald to never stop talking but he also wanted to punch the man in the mouth and shut up his face for good. "Imagine Bruce, what the newspapers would write about you if they saw you like this, on your knees, face buried in Oswald Cobblepots arse. Literally licking the arse pf the man replacing you as the CEO."

The shame hit Bruce as a bucket of cold water, but his cock, impossibly, only grew harder. Oswald didn't stop talking. "But it wouldn't matter, would it? Because I would tell them how good you are to me." Bruce pushed his tongue in as far as he could at that, half wishing it would shut the man up, and was rewarded with a moan that almost floored him.

"Oooh, _Bruce_..." Oswaled keened. "Okay beautiful, you've earned yourself a treat. C'mere." Bruce removed his mouth and moved backwards. He stood up and waited. His skin crawled. Oswald slowly and deliberatly turned around, the smirk gone but his eyes dark with sin. He leaned backwards onto he desk, hoisting himself upwards so that he was half lying on top of it, propped up on his elbows. "Take off my pants." Bruce did as told, taking ahold of the other man's pants and pulling them off. He used muscle power to drag one pants leg over Oswald's shoe, leaving it hanging on the man's other ankle. When he'd done that, Oswald lifted one leg up and placed his foot on the edge of the desk. Bruce's gaze got stuck on the man's cock, pointing fully and proudly upwards towards the taut stomach, leaking precum onto the nest of dark brown hair there. Bruce licked his lips involuntarily, and Oswald laughed. "You've earned this, Bruce. You've been a very, very good boy and you've made me feel real good. Now beg for it."

Bruce's eyes snapped up to Oswald's. He restrained himself as best as he could, tried once again to keep his face neutral. Oswald leaned his head backwards, looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. "Come on, dearheart. Say 'pretty please'."

Bruce ground his teeth together, shame and lust washing over him again. "Pretty please." He almost spat out the words. Oswald tsk'ed and shook his head slightly. "'Pretty please' what?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "Pretty please, let me fuck you."

Oswald's eyes glowed feral. "You only had to ask. C'mere pretty boy. Put you cock inside me."

As soon as Bruce had the permission, he stepped forward, inbetween the other man's thighs. He used one hand to dig into the right thigh of the man, spreading his legs apart. He spat in his other hand before using the saliva on himself to slick his own cock. Oswald looked at him with that feral look still, and Bruce held the man's gaze as the lined himself up with the man's hole. When he slowly started to sink in, his eyes slid shut by themselves, and he heard how Oswald all but _purred_.

"Ooooh, Bruce... You are _magnificent_."

The slide was smooth, Bruce having opened up the man below him with his tongue and mouth just before, and it was hot and slick and feverish. Soon, he was buried inside Oswald to the hilt, and Bruce opened his eyes so as the tight sensation wouldn't become too much. Oswald's head had competely lolled backwards, exposing the man's neck to Bruce. Oswald made small, almost mewling sounds that came to a stop when Bruce had been still inside of him for a little while. Oswald lifted his head up and looked at Bruce, mouth open in an almost obscene way. The man drew in a couple of deep breaths, and Bruce suddenly felt the tight channel around his cock contract. "Bruce, dear, pretty, your cock feels _so_  good inside me like this. I've missed this," he said, almost a bit incredulous. All kinds of nerve endings fired in Bruce's body at the words. "Now, make the new owner of your family fortune real happy and _fuck me_." Oswald's voice dropped down real low at the last words, down to a filthy growl, and Bruce could do nothing but obey. He started to pull back out, all the way so that only the head of his erection was left inside. Then, he slammed back in. Oswald hissed and moaned appreciatively, so Bruce kept it up. Soon, he had set a brutal pace fucking into the man below him. Oswald was no longer propped up on his elbows, instead clawing at the back of Bruce's neck, mewling and writhing on top of the desk. Heat was soon coiling in Bruce's stomach, his hips snapping back and forth.

Oswald's eyes suddenly shot open and he held Bruce's gaze, panting through his open mouth.

"Come for me darling. Come now baby, come inside me. Fill me all up, you'll be so good to me-"

The words slammed into Bruce like a freight train and he almost doubled over from the orgasm that hit him, his abs cramping and cock pumping violently inside of Oswald as he emptied himself in the man. Oswald's eyes grew wide, eyes rolling back slightly into his head as he started coming as well, shooting white streaks onto his dress shirt that instantly soaked into the fabric. The orgasm rolled over him in waves, cock softly twitching for what felt like ages after he logically understood that there was nothing left to spill. Oswald was lying still on the desk, chest heaving, sometimes, Bruce guessed involuntarily, twitching around Bruce's softening member. Eventually, he was soft enough to slip out of Oswald by himself. When he did, Oswald sat up, now perched at the edge of the desk, their faces almost leveled with Bruce still standing. Oswald licked his lips, tongue slowly and deliberatily moving across the pink flesh before he drew in a deep, almost shuddering breath.

"Brucie... you are too good for this world." He lifted a hand and patted the side of Bruce's face. "Mmmm. You've been a very, very good boy." Despite the very recent activities, Bruce's dick twitched. Oswald removed his hand and twisted around, reaching for a box of tissues that was seated on the desk within grabbing distance. He pulled out two tissues before shoving it to Bruce's chest, who just a bit clumsily took it. Oswald smirked. "Thank you for the extremly pleasant inauguration of my lovely new office. Now, clean yourself up a bit and then go and fetch Regina for me, would you dear?" With that, Oswald used the napkins he held and started to dab at the worst stains on his dress shirt. Bruce stood still for a few seconds, frozen in place, before he also grabbed some napkins and started to wipe himself down. Oswald eventually stood and put his underwear and pants back on, zipping himself up. Bruce threw the napkins in a trash bin and tucked himself in. Oswald had moved to sit in his chair - Bruce's chair, wait, no - and made no motion that he was going to say or do anything else. Bruce eventually turned around and started walking towards the doors of the office, to... not to get Regina, surely, but to just get out of here, get back to the Batcave. He had just put his hand on the doorknob when Oswald spoke.

"We _really_  should do this again, Bruce. It was a pleasure."

Bruce ducked out of the office before Oswald had a chance to notice how red the tips of Bruce's ears had become.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was just... wow... PERFECT for my fic. Oswald calling Bruce endearing shit? Making him ask "pretty please"? Oh lord, help me.


End file.
